subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Omen Islands Plot
The Omen Islands Plot occurred in 2009. The Festival It started off with a celebration of the Islanders where one dropped off gold trinkets in the water to pray to good luck and happiness in the coming year. Moana accepted the trinkets and blessed the people who celebrated with them. For a list of trinkets, please see List of Trinkets There was also face and body tattooing compliments of Noijatat who opened up a stall in the Omen Islands. This stall also had water pistols and water balloons so that users could soak each other in the forums. It was not too long into the celebrations that the Islanders complained that the Pirates were interfering with their sacred rituals. The pirates took Amy, Charity and Emma aboard the Freyalise and claimed that they were protecting them from the evil ritual of the Islanders. A brave scribe took up writing the whole story down and it has since been written out for the public to read in The Battle for the Omen Islands. The NPCs A variety of NPCs from both factions soon emerged. The NPCs disagreed on many of the traditional values of the different cultures and this escalated into a war. After the alleged kidnapping of the girls, the Islanders soon declared war on the pirates. The Islanders * Kahaleitzli * Matlal * Kohia * Songaa * Temictzin The Pirates * Captain Jacques * Angrybeard * Dirty Matty * Anabelle * Rita The War The war escalated into a full fledged Restock War and Battle Coliseum event, with both sides leaping into the fray. This war raged on with all NPCs leaping into battle against the other side. Merana, after telling Kahaleitzli that she wanted Amy as her sacrifice, sent out many battle opponents out to stop the Freyalise from escaping her loyal servant. Battle Opponents * Islanders NPCs * Pirate NPCs * Large Mud Crab * Manticore Fish * Levia * Daemon The Aftermath Both sides opened up their specialised shops: * The Pirate Bay * The Hut While the pirates eventually won the Restock War, they lost the real prize - keeping the girls safe. During all the mayhem with the sea beasts Merana kept sending at them, the pirates were unaware of Kahaleitzli stealing aboard to take Amy and let her drop in the sea. Despite everyone's efforts, the young girl drowned. As a memento the citizens of Subeta were given a Daisy Memento to throw into the sea in memory of the young life lost. That being done, the pirates welcomed people into Port Plunder. Shinwa has since banned Kahaleitzli from ever leaving the Omen Islands where he has stated that he and his tribe will never share their customs again. Achievements * Defeat Anabelle - Beat Anabelle in battle! * Defeat Dirty Matty - Defeat Dirty Matty in battle! * Defeat Angrybeard - Defeat Angrybeard! * Defeat Rita - Defeat Rita in battle! '' * '''Defeat Jacques' - Defeat Captain Fish Breath Jacques, king of the sea! * Beat Kohia - Defeat Kohia in battle! * Defeat Temictzin - Defeat Temictzin in battle! * Defeat Songaa - Defeat Songaa in battle! * Defeat Matlal - Defeat Matlal in combat! * Defeat Kahaleitzli - Defeat Kahaleitzli in battle! * Face Painted - Get your face painted. * WHERE DID YOUR FACE GO - Have your face cleaned up by Gabriel during the Omen Island Festival (or the war!) ** Prizes: Gabriel Plushie * Not a Sponge! - Get soaked 1 time by a user! * Gold Digger - Turn in 1 piece of gold that you've found! * Gold Digger - Turn in 5 pieces of gold that you've found! * Gold Digger - Turn in 10 pieces of gold that you've found! * Gold Digger - Turn in 25 pieces of gold that you've found! * Gold Digger - Turn in 50 pieces of gold that you've found! * Gold Digger - Turn in 100 pieces of gold that you've found! ** Prizes: Shiny Trinket Sticker * Super User Soaker - Soak 1 user with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 5 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 10 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 15 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 25 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 50 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 100 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 150 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 200 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 250 users with a water balloon or water pistol! * Super User Soaker - Soak 500 users with a water balloon or water pistol! ** Prizes: Shanak * Super User Soaker - Soak 1000 users with a water balloon or water pistol! ** Prizes: Flowery Lei Collection External Links * The Battle for the Omen Islands Category:Events Category:Omen Islands Plot Category:Omen Islands Category:Plots